Camera Shy
by JCCx
Summary: Living in the constant scrutiny of the press is enough to drive someone crazy. But what else can the son of the President of The United States expect. Can Edward keep their relationship off the front page or will the press drive a wedge between them?
1. Chapter 1

_With thanks to the amazing WishMyBloodSang! Read and Review! JCCx_

One two three breathe, one two three breathe. My feet pounded the concrete as I worked up a sweat. The beat coming from my iPod made a steady rhythm and I matched my stride to the loud music. I tried to forget about the two men running a few feet behind me. Men with ear pieces and guns. Running was my time to be free and having someone follow at your side was not the best strategy for relaxation and burning the frustration trapped in my body. I loved the feeling of my muscles screaming in protest and my lungs fighting for air. It was a distraction that could not be replaced but it would work a lot better without two agents running with me. I had asked my father time and time again to give me space, especially from his trained body guards.

My adoptive father, Carlisle was the President of the United State and I was therefore part of the 'first family'. I lived on Pennsylvania Ave in a big white house. I had everything a nineteen year old could wish for; cars, money, a huge house and federal agents whose main mission is to make sure you don't get killed. Oh yeah it was the perfect life. I loved my father and his goals but I hated the trivial necessities that it entailed.

I couldn't go to college like a normal teen, I couldn't party like a normal teen, I didn't need to worry about bills of tuition fees, there was no arguments in my house about what I planned to do with my life and I defiantly didn't have girlfriend troubles. I hadn't had a girlfriend since my father ran for office. I didn't like the idea of bring her home to meet the family for one and another what girl would see me for me instead of the money and attention I had? Wouldn't all girls want to be on the cover of glossy magazines and papers linking arms with the president's son?

I ran harder and faster, trying I presume, to run away from the thoughts. Of course that meant that my 'guards' ran faster and defeated the purpose. I needed my escape. I needed to drive. Driving was another way to be free; I could drive away from my thoughts and be normal for a few hours. I could feel the purr of the engine, feel the frame shake with the pounding coming from the speakers and feel the unrestrained power of the engine and the art of the machines design.

After much convincing and having to take one of the checked and secure cars, I was free to drive. I cranked up the music and hit the gas.

It was hard to stay inconspicuous even with the tinted windows but I didn't mind now; I couldn't feel the eyes boring into me, I just felt the smooth curve of the wheel and the leather of the seat. I arrived at my destination quickly and parked the car on the road next to the park. Before climbing out I checked my reflection in the rear view mirror. I was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. I had pushed the sleeves of the shirt up my forearm and had left the first two buttons undone. I was also wearing my black Ray Baun sun glasses that made my chiseled features even more defined. My hair had fallen into disarray, the unmanageable copper waves was my most recognizable asset which I had given up on long ago. Something about my hair seemed to attract women though so it wasn't all bad.

I got out the car and felt a overwhelming sense of freedom. Like finally being able to leave your house after a snow storm or driving it your first car without having a parent or teacher nagging in your ear. I was finally alone and free to do as I pleased. Of course my mother and father didn't know this; they thought I would be taking a round trip and not leave the car but ignorance was bliss, right.

The winding paths meandered through the grass and random trees. People walking their dogs or couples curled up underneath the old oak scattered the scene and it grounded me. I didn't feel so important because each of these people had a story to tell, each had problems and history but they carried on with their lives. Unlike me they worked around their issues and found happiness in hidden crevices.

Suddenly I was pushed by something and I staggered back. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" A brunette gasped. She had her hand over her mouth and all I could see were her startled eyes and flowing hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate colour and they seemed to drag me into their depths. They were hypnotic and I must have stood staring at this woman for hours. My trance was only broken when she bent down and started gathering a pile of books of the path. A copy of Wuthering Heights was sprawled on the concrete and I assumed that the reason for our collision. She had been walking and reading; the girl either liked to multitask or loved this book. I quickly bent down and helped stack her books.

"Its ok, no blood no foul" I chuckled and my slight Chicago accent coloured my tone. I handed her her books and stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" The girl said smiling slightly. For some reason my heart speed up and my mouth feel open. She knew my name but that wasn't why I was shocked. Her voice sent shockwaves through my body even though it sounded like silk. My name on coming from her mouth was the best thing I had ever heard. I needed to hear it again.

"Edward, please" I said removing my glasses and running a hand through my hair. Her eyes followed my hand and I noticed that her breathing was shaky. She was nervous to be around me?

"Well thank you Edward" the shock was more intense this time but a smile formed on my lips none the less "I will be more careful in future."

"Clumsy are we?" I asked with a smirk. Her laugh ran through me and filled me with a warm feeling.

"You have no idea" Oh but I wish I could. What had this girl done to me? Had I turned into a romantic in the matter of seconds? I didn't even know her name for crying out loud!

"Well seeing as I just experienced it I might have some idea. So do you often walk in the park…" I was killing to birds with one stone in that sentence. Hopefully she would tell me where I can find her again (even if I needed to walk around the park everyday, all day) and she would tell me her name.

"As much as I can and it's Bella." There is a god!

"You already know my name" I chuckled and for the first time I didn't mind being well known. Bella would have a reason to be interested in me and that opened a lot of doors for further conversations and meetings.

"Yes, you are the president's son!" She laughed and warm feeling smothering hit again.

"Let's just keep that between the two of us" I whispered.

"Ok then… well I uh…I suppose I should go. Have a nice day Edward." Beautiful Bella sighed and turned to leave.

I felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't let her leave. I grabbed the top of her arm and went to stand at her side. I was momentarily distracted by the softness of her skin under my hand and the smell coming from her hair. It smelled like strawberry.

"Do you drink coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

She must think I am fucking insane! What kind of person invites a stranger for coffee? A crazy one that's who. Why don't I think before I speak? It's not like she will say yes and if she does it is only because I am the Presidents son. I was setting myself up for a whole load of trouble.

"Um…sure, why not?" The beautiful women replied. Of course I knew her reasoning for agreeing. Did I really care though? I knew the answer immediately, of course I didn't. If I got to spend even an hour with this siren I would feel complete. I needed to smell the strawberry one last time. Feel her soft skin just once more. What would it feel like to hold her hand? Trail my hand up her leg? Feel her smooth curves under my hands?

_Stop it! _I needed to stop that train of thought before it got out of hand. Having to walk and talk to her with a problem would be the most mortifying experience of my life.

"Ok then, let's go" I smiled. I knew exactly where we were going. On many of my adventures out here I had taken my body guards for coffee in the hopes of bribing some free time, of course that didn't work. The place was a quirky back street café that sold the best coffee in Washington. Lucky for us no one knew about it so hopefully Bella and I would have some privacy.

"So Edward…what are you doing out here?" Bella asked and surprisingly I was only to willing to tell her.

"Well I needed to get away so I convinced my parents that I would be safe and I just drove. I come here often so I was on auto pilot." My words rushed, like I was trying to convince her I wasn't a serial killer or closet stalker.

"That's nice. I wish I could explore and get out more but with a student's budget and time I am some what limited." So Bella was a student and obviously not a well of one. Her parents probably didn't live in a mansion or could afford to put her through college. Her parents were normal.

"What are you studying?" I asked politely. I didn't want to intrude but she seemed willing enough and I wouldn't get a chance like this again.

"English Literature and European History" she said with a slight blush. Why?

"That's and interesting mix…"

"It combines the aspects of my favorite stories into a curriculum."

"What are your favorites?"

"Well…Jane Austen of course, Wuthering heights as well and some of Shakespeare's work." So she was a fan of the classics and that usually meant a romantic too. Does meeting the president's son in the park make a interesting plot line? It sounded like a crappy re-make of Cinderella or one of those low budget chick flicks. Not that I am complaining…they usually have a happy ever after.

What was I saying! I only just meet the girl and now I was picturing running of into the sunset with her! Grow up Edward, this isn't a Disney film!

Lucky a waitress came to our table and took our orders. I ordered an Americano and Bella ordered a tea, apparently caffeine makes her hyper.

"So what do you do Edward?" She had the most intense look in her eyes and she was leaning forward on her elbows. It was like she was content to listen to me talk all day, but I didn't have much to say.

"Well I was in medical school till last year but with my father's choice of career my dreams of being a doctor got put on hold. I graduated and have my doctorate but my time is spent helping his campaign rather than the sick and injured."

"Do you wish things were different?" Bella's eyes bored into me.

"In way's yes but I wouldn't do anything about it, I love and respect my father too much."

The drive home was long and painful. How long was it before I could call her? I think you have to give at least a day but that seems so long! How am I meant to go home and act like my life is still the same, that some brunette hasn't flipped it upside down?

It was time to call in the troops, I needed the guys opinion.


End file.
